


Close Quarters

by shadowjack12345



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjack12345/pseuds/shadowjack12345
Summary: Another prompt story, this time the prompt is bolded in the story itself.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Close Quarters

Beast Boy tapped on the metal shutter with his knuckle, staring at it as if he would somehow divine some hidden escape route. Finally, he gave up and shrugged.

 **“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”** he muttered, eliciting a frustrated snort from behind him. Raven.

"Really? You don't say! I would never have guessed from the BOMB-PROOF SHUTTERS OVER MY DOOR AND EVERY WINDOW... that we might be stuck in here. How many times, Beast Boy? How many times must I tell you my mirror is not a toy!? When Robin asks who set off the lockdown, don't expect me to stay quiet," she fumed. She had permitted the changeling to enter her room to talk about something - she never learned what- and as he nervously inspected everything within sight, he jarred her mirror and a wave of arcane energy spilled forth, knocking the pair of them to the floor and setting of the Tower's emergency lockdown, as well as frying their communicators.

"I guess at least once more," he replied, getting a glare from Raven. He clamped his hands over his mouth. "S-sorry, Rae. I don't know why... it just came out." Raven closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

"Just sit somewhere and please be quiet. Cyborg will cancel the lockdown eventually, we just need to wait it out," she said, slowing her breathing and soothing her shaken emotions. Beast Boy sat where he stood, back to the door. Ten minutes later...

"Rae, I'm bored," he whined. Raven grumbled under her breath and opened one eye.

"And what do you suggest I do about it?" she asked, sarcasm evident.

"We could make out," Beast Boy suggested smoothly. Both pairs of eyes widened, one in shock, the other in sheer horror.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Raven shrieked. Beast Boy waved his hands in front of him, panicking.

"Wait! I don't know why I said that, please don't hurt me!" he sobbed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Beast Boy, but that kind of joking around isn't going to make this any easier," Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Wasn't joking," he blurted, again looking mortified as the words spilled forward.

"Beast Boy, what the hell!" Raven yelled, very much at the end of her tether.

"I don't know, Raven! I only meant to think that stuff, not say it. _Why did I say that?!"_ he wailed, in visible distress now, on his feet and pacing. Raven looked over her shoulder at her mirror.

"It's the mirror. Somehow, the energy it released brought your emotions to the surface and they're overriding your thoughts. Perhaps... you should be quiet for now," she suggested. Beast Boy nodded but...

"Seems a bit late for that," he said, unwilling. Raven nodded.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" she asked, uncertainly. Beast Boy stared for a long moment.

"Yes," he answered.

"You aren't worried that you'll have to answer anything I say?" she said.

"I am. But I want to anyway," he answered, almost surprised at his wishes.

"You like me?" she asked, almost shyly. He nodded.

"Very much," he said, trembling. Raven took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Wow," she muttered. "You really want to kiss me?" she asked, slightly incredulous.

"Very much," he said again, causing the pair of them to blush.

"I don't know what to do now," Raven said, honestly. Beast Boy shrugged helplessly, but his voice expressed an idea anyway.

"I want to know how you feel about me," he said, his eyes nervous and miserable.

"I feel many things for you, Beast Boy. I feel tolerance, annoyance, great friendship, sexual attraction and what I suspect is a burgeoning romantic interest."

"..."

"..."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh what?" Beast Boy mumbled. Raven was struck dumb. She hadn't even entertained the idea that she would be affected in the same way. Her voice answered for her.

"I said I feel tolerance, annoyance, gre-"

"No, no... I got it. I just can't believe it," Beast Boy breathed. Raven stared back at him, both of them frightened to say any more. But when was fear enough to make Beast Boy look before he leaped? "So... wanna make out?" he asked. Raven jerked back, visibly scandalised, already shaking her head in the negative.

"Yes, please," she said. At that, she sighed in defeat, looked back at him and nodded, wearily. He stepped closer and sat beside her on the bed. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"If you tell me to stop, I'll stop," he said. Raven smiled - smiled!­ - at him, causing his heart to skip.

"I know. I probably won't," she said, blushing at her enforced honesty.

They leaned closer, shut their eyes, and despite the mirror's effects, didn't speak for a good long while.


End file.
